Semiconductor components in power electronics serve for example as power switches having a high current-carrying capacity in conjunction with a high blocking capability.
Generally, semiconductor components are sought which have an improved reliability by virtue of the fact that, for example, they maintain their blocking capability over a long operating period and under extreme operating conditions.
Therefore, the object is to specify an improved semiconductor component and a method for producing an improved semiconductor component.